Percy's life as an Olympian Half Blood
by Verop
Summary: Percy goes to visit his dad for two days. But with Posiedon talking in riddles, Percy thinks its time to call Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia to get to the bottom of this mystery that may very well cost all their dramachas...and lives.
1. I Get Invited to the Underworld

Ok…so I was nervous…very nervous. Big deal though! I was leaving my Mom and going underwater to visit my dad. I can even breathe underwater, so what's the point of being creeped out or nervous?

"Bye Mom," I grimaced as she kissed my cheek.

"Percy, are you sure about"-

"It's only for two days," I groaned.

I had butterflies in my stomach, and I'm sure my Mom did too. This was the first time my dad actually _requested_ to spend time with me. I sure wasn't going to pass it up!

"If you ever want me to pick you up, just ask"-

"Mom, I'll be fine. I've battled monsters and exposed Kronos to the Gods. I can visit my dad. This is a small fry compared to what I've been through,"

Mom sighed. She never liked me to bring up anything about my past adventures.

"Love you mom," I said, putting my feet in the water. It was glossy, bright and clean.

"Percy!" My mom called to me.

"Yeah?"

"Say hi to your dad for me," she smiled.

"Why don't you say hi yourself?" a soft voice said.

My dad, Poseidon, stood looking at my mom and me with caring eyes. Today, he picked a blue Hawaiian shirt with tan shorts to match and sandals. His skin looked like he'd just come from Hawaii. And I don't think that was entirely false…

"Um…hey Dad," I bowed a little to him.

"Hello, Percy," my dad smiled a little. "Just between you and me…don't bow,"

I nodded.

"Been a long time,"

"Sure has," My mom replied softly.

"How's your life?"

"It's ok…I love it the way it is,"

"That's good…ready Percy?"

"Sure, uh…Dad,"

"There we go," Poseidon smiled and turned to go back in the water.

"Bye Mom!" I waved, walking next to my dad.

"Bye Percy!" My mom waved frantically.

"I'll bring him back, safe and sound," Poseidon promised.

"You better," Mom chuckled.

I smiled. It was nice to see your parents getting along after a while. Once we were waist deep, Dad and I dived in the water.

I still haven't gotten used to the whole breath-under-water thing. I mean, come on, you don't get over something like that for at least another two weeks.

"Follow me Percy," dad said, wafting deeper into the sea.

Erm…ok. Where else was I supposed to go?

"Where's the palace, dad?" I asked him, swimming next to him.

"We've a little stop to make before we go to that palace you're talking about," Poseidon muttered.

Whoa. The way he said it, you'd think that it was a made up kid thing.

"The palace does exist…doesn't it?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows.

My dad glanced at me.

"Of course," he frowned as if I'd asked some strange question like if roses grow on clouds.

"Ok…where are we going then?" I asked.

"Taking a trip to the underworld really quick,"

"To Hades? He swore to take revenge on me!" I said, a bit worried.

"We're just holding a meeting there," Poseidon smiled.

"And why not mount Olympus?"

"That's the problem we're going to discuss," Poseidon stopped in front of a huge underwater cave.

"After you," I smiled quickly.

"That's exactly correct, Percy. Without me, you wouldn't be able to see this place…even if you are my son," Poseidon told me, his eyes glittering.

"Why was it made that way?" I asked.

"In the old times, you know all gods used to have relationships with mortals, correct?"

"Yeah,"

"This was made so that the gods could get together. No one would bother them. No mortals, half bloods, and so on and so forth,"

"Oh...that makes sense," I said. It did. When you father like, fifty children, I'm sure you'd want some peace to speak with your fellow brothers.

"Ok. Grab on to my trident,"

"What trident"-

Suddenly, the trident appeared in his hand, making me blink and rub my eyes.

"Wow," I whistled.

"Grab on Percy!" my dad said.

I held on to the stick part of the trident, while my dad muttered something in ancient Greek. I could easily understand:

_Open the doors,_

_To behold and lore, _

_Bring us together,_

_So we can speak in _

_Peace with each other_

The rock on the cave started glowing, first a milky white, and then a dark blue, and finally, a pitch black.

I blinked.

"Come, Percy," My dad started walking into the black, and I was forced to come, as I was hanging on to his trident.

I was about to visit my uncle. The one who swore to take revenge on me the next time I put a foot or hair in his domain…yeah. THAT uncle.


	2. I Get Accused of Helping A Prisoner

"YOU!" Hades thundered.

That was the first voice I heard.

"Peace, brother," Poseidon put up a hand to block Hades.

I tensed, preparing to fight the god. Yeah. That sure will come out with great results.

"PEACE? I SWORE TO GET REVENGE ON THAT LITTLE"-

"Not now. Later in life," Poseidon said.

"LATER?" Hades started taking big gulps of air.

"Just cool it,"

"Sorry, Lord Hades. But I really didn't steal that helmet last time!" I blurted out to him.

"I KNOW that, but you so rudely intruded!" Hade's nostrils flared.

"Well…sorry about that but I have two reasons:

you're dog really needs more exercise and

you wouldn't of seen us any other way,"

"Hades, let us just go to the meeting…I didn't bring Percy here for nothing," Poseidon said.

I looked at him. Bring me here for nothing? Does that mean he didn't want to spend time with me, that I had a purpose?

"Yes…" Hades grumbled walking north.

Dad and I followed closely behind him. Dad didn't even glance at the dead souls around. I did. I always had hope I'd see someone famous, like Marilyn Monroe, or Elvis. But I found sad, despairing souls staring at me, dark circles under their eyes. I shivered a little. Poseidon glanced at me.

"You ok?"

"Fine," I smiled like it was no big deal.

Hades came to a huge black door. It looked dusty and cold. He knocked on it, one time, then twice quickly, then three times slowly.

It opened, creaking at first, then slowly revealed what was behind it. An iron table with three gods, two demigods, and one satyr.

"Percy?" one of the demigods said. Annabeth.

"Hey!" I started to jog towards my friends, but Poseidon put a hand on my shoulders.

I paused, confused. Annabeth looked confused too. Annabeth had blonde hair and startling gray eyes like her mom, Athena, who glared at me (for some reason unknown to me for now). Thalia was right by her, still keeping her punk look alive. She was sitting right next to her dad, Zeus, also.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus got up, fists on the table.

Thalia rolled her eyes and flinched.

"Peace, brother," Poseidon said.

Why does every single god want to spear my guts out today?

"PEACE?" Zeus roared.

Wow. I did something majorly wrong for him to imitate Hades…but what?

"Father, shouldn't we explain before we yell at him?" Athena spoke up.

"…well…I suppose we should…" Zeus grumbled.

"Percy, what's going on?" Grover whined, nervous. Ah, my old buddy Grover the satyr.

I missed everyone over the summer…but this isn't exactly the way I wanted to see them again.

"You again," Ares hissed.

"Um…what's going on?" I rubbed the back of my head.

Ares spit on the floor, glaring at me with his flaring eyes. Nice dude, real nice. Instead of focusing on what needs to be done and fueling the terrorists in the Middle East, you come here and play a little magic trick with your eyes to prove your anger for me.

"Take a seat, Percy," my dad said.

"Sure…"I chose a chair next to Annabeth but Poseidon shook his head.

"Next to me, Perseus," he said.

"Alright," I shrugged, a bit saddened the fact that what I had done was so major, that I couldn't sit next to my best friend.

"Poseidon, shall I begin?" Athena asked as I sat down.

"Please do,"

Athena stood up, clearing her throat. Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover, who were all looking at me, suddenly focused they're attention to her.

"Perseus Jackson, you have been ordered, as of now, to do a quest," Athena said.

"Really?" I asked, breathing out. "I thought I'd done something bad"-

"You have!" Hades glared at me, teeth clenched.

I blinked. I wasn't getting the whole story. Athena sat down, letting Hades stand up and tell his part of the tale.

"Yesterday, as I was patrolling around Asia, collecting all the souls of the dead that forcefully stayed in their homes, my helmet felt as if it was burning! I tore it off, annoyed and hurt. I saw his face. The face I haven't seen in many centuries!" Hades said bitterly.

"Who did you see, Lord Hades?" Thalia asked, leaning foreword.

Hades glanced at her. "Thanatos, the god of Death,"

Annabeth gasped slightly, as did Athena. I don't think she even knew this part of the story…but who the heck was Thanatos?

"Um…" Thalia cocked her eyebrows. "Thanatos was"-

"I know! I overshadowed him in my ruling, therefore becoming God of the Dead," Hades sat back down again.

"Who is this Thanatos?" I asked, exasperated.

"You don't know who Thanatos is, Percy?" Grover asked me.

Everyone looked at my like I was an idiot, except for Poseidon.

"Apparently not," Zeus stifled a laugh.

"Thanatos was the former god of the Dead. Hades was much more powerful then him, becoming lord of the dead. Understood?" Athena explained.

"A bit…" I nodded.

"He whispered one name over and over again to me until I feel like I've gone completely mad!" Hades groaned.

"What name, brother?" Poseidon inquired. I thought he'd known about this but…apparently not.

"PERSEUS," Hades glared at me eyes full of hate. "I ACCUSE PERSEUS JACKSON OF HELPING THANATOS ESCAPE THE PRISON THAT HELD HIM FOR SO LONG!"

Quietness struck the room. And I think I stopped breathing for two minutes and thirty-six seconds.


	3. My Dad Gives Advice to a Shark

"What?" Annabeth gasped, dumbfounded.

Thalia gawked at me. Poseidon stared at Hades in disbelief.

"Ok…I didn't even know who he was and you're accusing me of helping him get into your head?" I cocked my eyebrows.

"HE WAS IN MY HELMET, NOT HEAD!"

"I apologize, Lord Hades, but I think you're mistaken," I chuckled nervously.

Great. All the uncles were accusing me again, like before. I hated that. I mean, come on! I found the helmet, I found the lightening bolt, and I kicked some serious butt to do so. Now they're accusing me AGAIN? Was there no free demigod to accuse but me?

"Now, this is a bit rash," Poseidon clicked his tongue in doubt. "My Percy could never do such a thing. He's brave and loyal, brothers, or have you forgotten?"

"Says the giant god of fish who hasn't watched his son grow up," Hades grumbled, crossing his arms.

Poseidon rolled his eyes like it was no big deal. I was a bit crestfallen. I thought he'd get up in Hades' face and say, "I'm gonna whoop you now!"

But no. He just…rolled his eyes, like it was natural. I was starting to get frustrated by my father.

"It doesn't matter," Athena stood up again, cutting into the argument. "None of us had our eyes on Percy until Poseidon claimed him. It's not fair for us to judge him by that,"

The gods murmured in agreement, nodding.

"Listen, erm…Lords," I waved my hand once, like I was shooing away an annoying fly. "I swear on Tartarus, Hades' dog, and every last drop of ocean water that I have never spoken or come in contact with Thanatos," I said, saying it slowly and clearly.

"B-besides," Annabeth stood up. "If he was, then we would've noticed something,"

"Then you must be in league with him!" Hades pointed at Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover.

Grover whimpered, but Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, real smart King of Bones. I've been a tree for the past couple of years. I've only known Jackson here for 'bout two years. Nothing out of the ordinary has been going on," she glared at Hades.

Her facial expression reminded me of Zeus…wait…did she just call Hades the king of bones?

"BROTHER!" Hades screeched. "Look at your impudent daughter! How dare she!"

"She has a point," Zeus said, running a hand through his hair.

Hades stared at him. Poseidon chortled silently.

"Yes, she does, uncle," Athena looked at me.

I gulped, almost blinking under her stare.

"If Perseus was in league with Thanatos, wouldn't you think he'd of done something odd by now? Father, you would've seen something from the sky if Perseus was flying anywhere that Thanatos might be banished to. I do believe your cages and tortures for him have faltered, Uncle. Unless, you have a betrayer working with Thanatos," Athena stated, looking away.

Hades let the words sink through his mind. He played with the hem of his black cloak, his pale skin almost glowing. Finally, he sighed, his eyes in a confused, but angry, glance.

"I free Perseus Jackson of all charges," he said.

"Yes!" Annabeth, Grover, and I all clapped.

Thalia smiled approvingly.

"BUT ONLY if he kills or chains Thanatos up again for me," Hades pulled out a smug smiles.

"King of Bones, say what?" Thalia stood up.

"Well, ok, just tell me where he is," I shrugged.

"If I knew where he was, I wouldn't be talking to you!" Hades stared at me like I was and idiot.

"Good point," I sniffled.

"You will have until the next season, when my Persephone comes home," Hades nodded at me.

"So by spring you want the guy dead?" I asked, my mouth hanging open.

"Or brought to me to be sent to the underworld,"

"Percy," Poseidon turned to me.

I looked at him, as did everyone else. His voice was cool, like the ocean, flowing over his deadly words.

"You cannot kill death, Percy," he said softly.

-x-

"I really missed you guys!" I said, giving Annabeth a long hug.

"Me too," Grover smiled happily.

"Yeah, sure. You never even wrote," Thalia punched my arm.

"Sorry," I looked around the underworld.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Annabeth chuckled.

"We were asking dead guys for some clues," I smiled at the memories.

"And I was a tree," Thalia winked.

"Pretty much," Annabeth laughed.

We were waiting for Poseidon to take us to his underwater palace. It was decided we'd stay with him. Zeus didn't want to see my face, Hades was ready to burn me on a stick, and my dad was the only one who'd accept all of us (even though he seemed to have a little problem with Annabeth because of an argument with Athena eras ago)

"Are you read, Percy?" a voice asked. My dad.

"Yeah Dad," I nodded.

We followed him around the underworld. It was just a barren, black sanded desert. We saw nothing, no one. Definitely not the path we took when we came here. We stopped at a huge, six foot scythe.

"Hold on to my garment," Poseidon ordered us.

We all grabbed some part of him. Grover flinched as he touched Poseidon's toga, waiting for himself to be scolded by the god. Nothing was wrong, though Dad did look just a tad disturbed with everyone hanging on to him.

"Ready? Have you all some part of my clothing?" Poseidon called.

"Yes,"

"Very well," Poseidon cleared his throat. "

_We've done our meeting, _

_Now's the time to leave, _

_So when the hours blend, _

_We may see, _

_That no one can stop us _

_From knowing a shred of peace,_

_And together we govern Olympia_

_In complete justice with no ceasing,"_

It became pitch black. The scythe glowed green, then black, and finally blue. Bubbles filled what used to be air. I felt water at my fingertips. I tried to look at my friends but could see nothing. It was still dark.

"I've granted you the ability to breathe underwater for three days," Poseidon said, his voice breaking in the darkness.

I sighed in relief. That sure would be a disaster to have Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover all drown when they're best friend was son of the Sea God.

"WOW," Grover whistled.

My feet hit tiles. I blinked. Suddenly, light filled the room. I gawked. Sparkling sea shells decorated the corners of the walls, and the ceiling. Humongous fish swam past us, sometimes brushing against us in affection. A shell throne was in the center of the room, with small coral crafted tables by it. There were doors on every side of the room, and no windows. It was beautiful, like a resort.

Annabeth stifled against me. A great white shark came up to my dad, its huge jaw opened wide.

"It's nothing, big guy," Poseidon reached in the shark's mouth.

Grover's pupils became smaller. Annabeth turned a bit green. I think Thalia and I were taking it pretty well.

Poseidon pulled out what looked like a _human leg bone._ That's when Thalia and I lost it. We turned our heads, Grover barfing right next to his hoof.

"Just the remains of those old bodies, eh?" Poseidon patted the shark.

It uttered a low growl and swam past us.

"Welcome to The Sea Palace," Poseidon patted my back and looked around proudly.


	4. The Twin Ditches the Underworld

"So, what's our plan?" Annabeth asked, sitting on a coral stool.

"I have absolutely NO IDEA!" I pounded my head on the white shell table, feeling parts of the shell dig into my skin.

Ouch.

"Come on, you have to have a plan! What are we going to do, run around the world for a month?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know anything about this Thanatos! Only you guys do, so where would you have an idea of where he might go?" I asked them. "Grover, stop chasing that goldfish and GET OVER HERE!"

Grover paused, almost catching onto the goldfish. It stopped abruptly at his hand, and turned, gaining its sense of direction back, and swimming out of the nearest door in the small living room of the palace.

"Fine, Percy. But you know, I almost had it!" he shrugged.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at me. Thalia also stared at me. I was officially the center of attention.

"Look…we can…ask Ares, I suppose,"

"Why Ares?" Thalia asked.

"He's the god of war, right?" I said skeptically. "Wherever the war is, dead bodies are bound to be also. And my idea is that Thanatos wants to build an army against Hades, so he'd collect all the dead souls,"

"Unless…"Annabeth put a finger over her chin.

"Unless what?"

"Unless Thanatos is working with Kronos," she said.

My blood ran cold. The titan was always in my dreams, taunting me, frightening me, and telling me how much I was a coward. Grover shivered. It spooked him too.

"I thought of that, Annabeth," Thalia said slowly. "And I think it's a major possibility,"

"That does sound like it makes sense," I nodded slowly. "But once again…where to look?"

"You just said in the"-

"But remember how the gods rotate around where their legacy is kept alive the most? In North America?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. A lone shrimp swam by. Grover looked at it, wanting to catch it and set it "free" into the ocean again, but Thalia held him in his seat with a stern look.

"The biggest war right now is in…" I paused, waiting for them to catch on.

"The Middle East," Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time.

"Exactly!" I snapped my fingers.

"That's a problem…"Grover bit his lip.

"Yeah," Annabeth sighed deeply.

"Is there any other way to get to a random war?" Thalia asked bitterly.

"Look at us, trying to FIND a war instead of going out for world peace," I laughed.

No one laughed with me. I cocked my eyebrows. Apparently, this was serious.

"Anyone hungry?" a voice asked.

We all turned. A small water nymph smiled at us, her blue hair running down her shoulders and to her back. Her light blue eyes danced with shyness, her icy lips pulled into a thin smile.

"Um…yeah," Grover blushed.

The water nymph walked swiftly to Grover revealing a platter of tin cans, foil, and bottles.

He blindly reached for one, not taking his eyes of the beautiful nymph. Annabeth, Thalia and I exchanged glances.

"Anyone else hungry?" The nymph stood up.

"What are we going to eat? Foil al e carte?" Thalia snorted.

"Oh no, no," the nymph laughed. "I have plenty of food for you,"

"I'm not hungry much, thanks," I waved the platter of tin away.

"I'll take something," Annabeth piped up.

"Yeah, so will I," Thalia said.

I groaned silently. Nice way to revolt against hunger, guys.

-x-

In the end, I settled for blue French fries, with a blue shake and…you guessed it…a blue hamburger.

As the nymph laid the food in front of me, Thalia and Annabeth started staring at it, then at me.

"I have no idea!" I put my hands up.

"But…Percy, everything is blue," Grover poked at my hamburger.

I shooed his hand away.

"Lord Poseidon requested everything to be the color of the ocean for his son," the sea nymph smiled.

"Oh…" Grover stared at her.

"Really?" I asked.

Maybe Dad was finally taking my thoughts and feelings into account! Maybe we really were bonding…

"Works for us," Annabeth bit into her chicken sandwich.

"Yep," Thalia grabbed some French fries.

"Anything else you need?" the nymph asked.

"No thanks!"

"We got it all,"

"Napkins…napkins...oh! Never mind!"

"I could use more tin," Grover bleated.

"But sir, you didn't finish the one in front of you," the nymph pointed out.

We all chuckled silently. The nymph bowed abruptly and left. We were all enjoying our meals, when a huge, get this, a huge _white _bat flies past us, and to Dad's throne room.

Annabeth dropped her sandwich. Thalia stopped munching on her fries, and Grover spit out the tin. I myself put down my shake and stared at the throne room.

A few minutes past. Suddenly, Poseidon barges in. We all back away from the table. Why? Poseidon looked pissed. And I don't think anyone has seen happy-go-lucky Lord Poseidon pissed.

He's glowing a steady sky blue as he throws down a piece of parchment on the table.

"What is it, Lord Poseidon?" Annabeth asks cautiously.

"Hypnos. He's escaped from the underworld," Poseidon said, rubbing his temples.

"That must have something to do with Thanatos!" Thalia said firmly.

Once again, who was this Hypnos guy? I could tell from the root, Hypno meant to sleep…so the god of sleep? But what the heck did that have to do with Thanatos?

I should've paid closer attention to Chiron's teaching…

"Clueless demigod!" I waved a little.

"Hypnos is…Hypnos is Thanatos' twin brother, the god of sleep," Annabeth turned to me.

I could feel my jaw drop. If Hypnos didn't have anything to do with his brother, then call me a donkey and hang me upside down from mount Olympia, with a piece of beef jerky hanging from my mouth.


	5. I See Flesh Eating Horses

We left the palace at dawn.

"Percy, I'll handle your Mom," Dad said.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Come on, Percy!" Thalia called. Her hippocampus was neighing loudly and tugging against its reins.

"Be careful, Perseus," Poseidon said.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Go!" Dad hit the hippocampus and it neighed. Then, it charged after the hippocampus in front of us.

"Ok, what's the destination?"

"Gulf of Mexico," I said.

"There's a war there?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope. But in Texas, they're having a 'Bull War'," I patted the hippocampus so it could go slower.

_Sure, master._ It whispered in my mind.

Yep. That's me. Perseus Jackson, horse mind reader.

"That's not a bad place to start," shrugged Thalia.

"Yeah," Grover nodded.

"Let's keep going then,"

_To the Gulf of Mexico, please. _I said in my mind.

_We're on it, lord!_

-○-

"God, Percy! Why'd you have to stop here?" Thalia snarled at me.

"Come on, guys, it's not my fault!" I slung my bag over my shoulders.

We were walking in an almost empty street in Texas. It was dark and the sun was setting quickly.

"It smells so…greasy," Grover rubbed his nose.

"Yeah…it's totally different from what we're used to, Grover," Annabeth looked around in awe.

"We've just got to find some shelter!" Thalia said coldly. She was tired, grouchy, and starved. Who could blame her?

The hippocampus dropped us off at the Gulf of Mexico alright, but the _complete opposite_ part of the gulf. Was I pissed off much? Uh…YEAH.

"Oh dear," a man poked his head out of an old house. The paint was peeling and a sign that said, "Di's Motel!" was slowly turning puke green from age.

Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and I all paused.

"You poor things!" the man said with concern. "You must be exhausted! How 'bout a night at Di's?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we've got no money," Annabeth said.

"Who said I wanted money, love?" the man asked.

He looked about fifty to sixty. He had caring blue eyes and pepper hair.

"Um…it's for free?" Grover asked.

"Yes,"

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

I stared at the house. We'd usually run into old mythological figures and creatures…but this was a motel. In Texas. What's the worst that can happen?

"Um…sure," I shrugged.

"Yes!" Grover said silently.

Thalia, however, didn't reply. She looked at the house, then the man, then the house again. What was she thinking of?

-○-

"Percy…I don't like this at all," Thalia said edgily. She sat the foot of my bed as I crawled in.

"C'mon Thalia. Nothing's happened yet. And it's bad enough we have to share one room," I rolled my eyes.

"Percy! Remember what happened a year ago? When you first came to camp? When you tried to rescue Grover?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth and I had told her about our adventures while riding to Texas.

"Yeah, but"-

"PERCY!" Annabeth cried out from the bathroom.

She flung open the door and jumped onto the bed, next to me, clinging to me for dear life.

"What the…?" Thalia asked, confused.

"Hey, what happened?" I patted her shoulder closely.

Wow. Close quarters with Annabeth. Or at least as close as I was going to get. I'll have to make fun of her one day for this…but as for now…

"The mare! The mare of…" she sobbed.

"The mare of WHAT?" I asked.

A horse poked its head out of the bathroom. Well, part horse at least. Its head was all muscle, but it was easy to tell it was a horse. The other half of its body had all its skin. Uber gross.

"Oh my gods! The Mares of Diomendes!" Thalia gasped.

"Diomendes?" I asked. My free hand reached for riptide.

The myth clicked into my head. Travelers who were too unfortunate to accept the hospitality of Diomendes were fed to the Mares…

I groaned. Thalia was once again, correct. How was I getting out of this one? Three demigods and a satyr against…six flesh eating horses. The odds weren't pretty.


	6. The Horses Don't Listen to Me

"Nobody panic," I said slowly. "Remember, my dad made the horses? I can probably communicate with them,"

"Well, go on then!" hissed Thalia, putting a hand on Grover's shoulder.

"Hurry up, Percy," Annabeth whispered looking at me with frightened eyes.

_Dudes, can you not eat us?_ I asked telepathically.

_But we're starved, Mini Lord,_ one of the mares neighed.

_Yeah, man, we don't get enough to eat,_ another one pawed the ground.

I thought.

_Want me to guarantee you a great meal…and freedom? _I asked.

_YEAH!_

_YEAH!_

_YEAH!_

_YEAH!_

_YEAH!_

_YEAH!_

_Has Diomendes been treating you right? _

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_Would you…like to taste him maybe?_ I asked.

The mares looked at each other. One of them stepped forward and nodded slightly.

"What did you tell them, Percy?" Grover asked in a small voice.

"I'm helping them get revenge," I smirked.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked, cocking her eyebrows.

"The mares want to eat Diomendes. I like that idea,"

"Percy!" Annabeth said sharply.

"What? Would you rather they eat us?"

Everyone stared at the mares and they stared back.

_We're getting impatient, Mini Lord_

"Come on!" I urged.

"…fine," Annabeth sighed.

"Fine," Thalia growled.

"Not ok with it, but fine," Grover bleated sadly.

"Ok…here's what we do,"

-○-

Diomendes was whistling as he walked past the room.

_Another stupid couple of freeloaders! _He giggled to himself. He had no idea that there was a son and a daughter of the Big Three and a daughter of Athena. His mares were hungry, and he was bored.

Diomendes opened the lock in the door and peeked in. The room was dark. He turned on the light. It looked as if it was in perfect condition.

"Huh?" Diomendes asked.

We all snuck out as he looked around the room.

"Hello?" Diomendes poked his head through the bathroom. It was dark. He stepped in. BIG mistake. A scream pierced the room.

I shut the door quickly. I suddenly got telepathic messages from the mares.

_Thank you, Mini lord! We've been eating humans forever! We're going to wander in the forest until the day Hades claims us!_ One said.

_I've always wanted to taste squirrel…_another said.

_No problem guys. Just don't eat any more people…or I'll come and kick all of your butts! _I chuckled.

Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia looked at me.

"Um…the horses, sending me telepathic messages," I smiled quickly.

"they're describing it aren't they?" Annabeth asked.

"No no!"

"Oh, Percy. I thought you weren't a sadistic guy," Grover hung his head.

"sAdistic…?" I asked.

"No, seaweed brain is just an idiot," Thalia glared.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Diomendes voice yelled.

We all took a quick look at each other and ran out of the motel, at 2:16 AM, Texas.


	7. My Best Friends Think My Dad is a Con

"Way to go, Seaweed brain!" Thalia hit my head angrily.

I gritted my teeth. I deserved it! I didn't listen to her, and therefore, put our lives in danger. Like always. But she had a rough hand…ouch.

"Enough Thalia. This won't solve our problem now," Annabeth sighed.

"Of course, 'cause he's your boyfriend and all," Thalia grumbled.

"NOT TRUE!" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time.

"Be quiet you guys, before we wake up half of Texas!" Grover hissed.

I glared at Thalia as I looked around. The ocean was next to us on the left, the stores and closed shops to my right.

"Do you think we can sleep by the ocean?" I asked.

"Because baby Jackson can't sleep without his seahorses," Thalia glared. "Don't think so, fish boy,"

I kept my mouth shut, but uttered curses in my mind.

"There's no forrest here," Grover's nose twitched.

"I know…" Annabeth looked at me.

I turned to Thalia, crossing my arms.

"Where do you suggest we go?" I asked her.

"I don't know! I've never been to Texas in my life!" she groaned.

"Then deal. We're staying by the ocean," I started walking towards the beach.

I could hear no one follow me.

"Come on!" I waved at them.

"I don't want to Percy…"Grover stepped back.

"Why not?" I asked. "Didn't my dad give you guys three days to breath underwater? Didn't he provide food, shelter, and anything you asked for?"

"Yeah…"Annabeth nodded. "But…"

"Ok, then, the problem is?" I asked firmly.

"The mares, back in the hotel…why didn't they listen to you?" Grover asked.

I paused.

"Because they didn't want to,"

"But that's not right, Percy," Annabeth said slowly. "If your dad made those horses, then you should have full power over them! And they should be scared of you, not debating with you!"

I did not want to listen to Annabeth…but what she was saying was logical. They should have begged me to spare them, not whining how tasty everyone and I looked.

"What does having to spend the night by the ocean have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Because, Percy…maybe your dad isn't giving you power over things. Maybe you're just some demigod…" Grover said.

I blinked.

"Grover has a point," Thalia bit her lip. "My dad couldn't care less unless I was about to die,"

"You're all wrong!" I yelled. "My dad does love me! And he's not taking any power away from me, I would've felt it!"

"Percy"-

"And he made my food blue, just like Mom always used to do! And he stood up for me in the council!"

"Like the time he claimed you for himself for his own selfish desire?" Thalia snapped.

I turned pink. "That was not all of it!"

"But it's part of it," Grover said quietly.

I stared at them all.

"Look…whoever wants to stay with me, I'm by the beach. If you all want to go…then I guess we're splitting up," I turned, walking.

"Percy, wait!"

"Percy!"

I didn't look back, I didn't head their calls. They could not say anything bad about my dad and get away with it. I was the only one who was supposed to complain if there was any complaints. And there wasn't!

I walked up to the shoreline, putting my foot in the ocean. It curled at my feet and I almost smiled. It was as if it was petting me, telling me it was going to be ok.

"Percy!" a voice panted.

I turned. I thought it would be Grover…but it was Annabeth. She sat next to me, taking her breath in.

"You came…" I stated dumbly.

"Of course, seaweed brain!" she punched my arm lightly.

"You agree with what they're saying?" I asked.

"Not fully…they're just theories you know?" she took out a small blanket from her sack.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"You could've grabbed some stuff before running from Diomendes!" she rolled her eyes.

"God Annabeth…we're running for our lives and you have time to get a blanket," I chuckled.

She smiled back and in a few minutes was fast asleep.

So now, I have a couple of major problems. Let's review:

Problem 1. I have to find Hypnos and Thanatos before the next season.

Problem 2. Horses don't seem to obey me anymore.

Problem 3. Thalia and Grover have separated from us.

Problem 4. I don't know if Dad really loves me or not…to say the truth.

I sighed and looked at a nearby shell.

"Man, I SO badly want to be you right now," I told it silently. The shore washed over it, and when I looked back, it was gone.


	8. I Kiss my Best Friend and Love it

You guys wanted tons more percebeth??? I'll give it to you!! Weee!! –by the way, I enjoy writing romance so this isn't torture for me. -

XoxO Verop-Ayaka-chan ♥

I didn't sleep for a while. My feet in the ocean, I stared at the horizon, even though it was pitch black. I was waiting for Apollo to drive the sun over the sky so Annabeth and I could get on with our lives. I turned to her. She was breathing silently, a calm expression on her face. I leaned close to her, my elbows digging in the sand. I don't know what came over me. Maybe the feeling that someone was there, and that no one had completely forsaken me.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear, drawing a stray lock from her closed eyes. "Thank you for always being there, Annabeth,"

I hung over her for a couple of moments, listening to her steady breathing. I would have never admitted it aloud but…I liked her. I _really_ liked her. Almost close to love, but not quiet. I don't k now why but…I still had a firm sense in me that she was my best friend and best friend only.

"She's pretty," a silky voice whispered to me. I looked up, startled.

A woman wrapped in a pink shawl and wearing a tang top and short shorts stared at me kindly. She had no wrinkles, and her blonde hair was straight and flying lightly in the air.

"Um…sure," I shrugged.

"Oh, come on Percy! You know me!" she grinned.

"Can't say I do…" I started slowly.

"APHRODITE! Come on!" a man in a leather jacket called.

I gulped. Aphrodite and Ares were on my home turf.

"One second!" she hollered back.

"Uh...um…"I stuttered. She was drop dead beautiful.

"I'll help you in your little romantic problem, Percy," she shuffled around in her shorts' pockets.

"For what in return?" I asked. "And what problem?"

"Oh, come on Perseus, I know you're DYING to kiss her," the goddess giggled.

"No…" I muttered, flushing dark pink.

"Yes," Aphrodite laughed. "Take this potion and I can recommend that chance," she gave me a small vial.

I didn't take it.

"I don't want to," I said, pushing the potion away. "When I do like Annabeth…and she likes me, then we'll…you know," I shrugged.

"Are you rejecting help from me Perseus?" Aphrodite asked quietly.

"I do like her, ok?" I turned to the goddess, annoyed. "But I want it be naturally…not because she was forced to,"

"Ah…" Aphrodite smiled as if she knew something. "Right…I must go now Percy,"

I nodded sadly. Great. Now my only company was a sleeping crush. Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and in an instant, she was walking by Ares, getting farther away from me by each second.

"Percy?" a small voice asked.

I groaned inwardly. Crap. Annabeth was awake.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly, turning away from her.

She sat up and I could feel her eyes staring at me.

"Do you really…really like me? Like you told Aphrodite?" she asked.

Silence. The waves crashed and I stared at them.

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Daughter of Athena, I'm sure you're smart enough to know I had my pride and family to protect," I chuckled.

"Family?"

"Hello, Poseidon and Athena, enemies," I said.

"Oh yeah…I didn't think of that."

I turned to her. Annabeth's hair was down, blowing in the breeze, her lips slightly agape, wondering about what was going on in my mind.

"Annabeth, it's ok if you don't like me. It's just some emotions," I shrugged. "Not a really big deal,"

"But…Percy," she said slowly, standing up.

I also stood with her, wiping the sand from my pants.

"What?"

"I…I um…I really," she took in a deep breath.

I cocked my eyebrows. Ok. She really…what?

"I like you, too, ok?" she turned away from me.

I blinked. I was stunned. Completely stunned. _That's_ why she wanted to know why I didn't tell her! If I did tell her, then…

"No way," I said.

She nodded quickly. I put my hands in my pockets. Awkward silence. Time to break it.

"Annabeth, if it helps, you know, break the tension, I almost kissed you when you were asleep," I laughed.

She turned to me and stared.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Don't know…" I said. "I guess I didn't want to offend you,"

"Percy," tears stung her eyes. "I really, really need you right now!"

Annabeth ran into my arms, hugging me with all the force she could muster. I slowly put my arms around her waist, not knowing where this was going.

"My dad is sick…he's on the verge of death and life…and his wife is trying to be nice to me…but I don't care!" she started to sob on my shoulder.

"There, there," I patted her hair lightly.

Oh yeah! Score for Percy! We slowly sat down at the same time, on the sand. Her feet were in the water. Annabeth pulled them out, shivering.

"How long?" I asked her.

She let go of me.

"How long what?" she wiped the last of the tears away from her eyes.

"How long have you had these feelings for me?" I asked.

"Since…the first mission that we went on with Thalia. I started becoming more aware," she sniffed.

"Ah…" I nodded.

We sat, listening to distant call of the whales.

"Annabeth, is it too late?" I asked quietly.

"Too late for what, Percy?" she asked.

"To…kiss you?"

She didn't reply. It was quiet, and I was starting to think that I should've asked something else, but then came the reply.

"No…there's still time," she smiled.

I looked at her, smiling back.

"Just do it quick, seaweed brain, before I change my mind," she muttered.

I took her face in my hands, tracing her features slowly. My hand passed over her eyes, making them blink in excitement. I passed her soft, cheeks, red as a cherry right now. I was sure mine were the same. I finally touched her lips, pressed tightly together. I lifted her chin up.

"Love you Annabeth. Always have," I whispered.

"Love you, Percy,"

I kissed her. I know. After ALL the adventures we've had together, I never thought this moment would EVER come. My lips traced hers. She didn't move from her spot. I thought she was a bit embarrassed. But so was I and you know what? Tough. I enjoyed that kiss, to tell you the truth. It was a kiss that Aphrodite would be proud of…for a beginner who's never kissed anyone but his mother. I held her closer to me, my lips pressing against hers tightly. Her hands found my shoulders and stayed there. I broke away from her, panting slightly. That was the best (and only) kiss I had ever given anyone.

Annabeth smiled at me and lay back down on her blanket.

"Thanks Percy…"she yawned. "That made my day…"

"Yeah…mine too," I still stayed up. I was as restless as an owl at night.

"You're not going to sleep?" she asked me.

"Not now," I said.

Annabeth nodded and began to fall asleep. I put my hand on hers, and a small smile crept on her lips. I dug my feet deeper into the sand…I hit something. I dug it up with my toes, curious. It was a small, empty vial. A familiar one too…

Oh my gods. It was Aphrodite's vial. And it was now drained of all the potion that was in it.

XoxO

MUAHHAHAHA!! O.o Evil Verop strikes! Yes it was Aphrodite who mysteriously slipped the vial to Annabeth!! And now Percy ish heartbroken. DX aw…sorry guys. I cannot write without having someone suffer…O-o SUFFER I SAY!! If I get three more reviews, you'll see the next chapter….XD Thank you, Squin, for this idea.


	9. My Best Friend Throws me into the Water

I waited until Annabeth had woken up to tell her what had happened. I was debating it over in my mind, when I could catch the slightest glimpse of a fiery horse, dragging Apollo across the sky. I stood up. I hadn't slept a wink, and I sure wasn't happy about that. But my mind was running with possibilities and accusations I had against my father. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

"Good morning!" someone hugged my neck.

I almost choked from surprise.

"God, Percy. Didn't know it could kill you," Annabeth took her arms off me.

I turned, rubbing my neck, Aphrodite's bottle in my pocket.

"Well, you were asleep a moment ago," I said icily, glaring at her.

Annabeth cocked her head and glared back.

"Well, sorry," she grumbled, putting away her stuff.

I kicked the ocean water quietly. Yesterday's kiss seemed like a dream. I would've believed it was too, if only the bottle wasn't in my pocket.

"Annabeth," I breathed in

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your dad. I couldn't talk to you much yesterday about it because I was so overwhelmed," I said sheepishly.

She froze and looked at me.

"Oh my gods. How the…"a hand flew to her mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you know about my dream?" she asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a dream that we were here, and I was telling you about how my dad was about to die and then…we…"she gulped.

"Kissed, right?" I finished from her.

Annabeth turned scarlet and nodded.

"That wasn't a dream," I shook my head. "That was real,"

"Oh. My. Gods. I kissed the seaweed head?" she looked at me disgusted.

"Well, it's not like I kissed the hottest girl or a daughter of Aphrodite! I kissed a walking encyclopedia! How do you think I feel?" I hissed.

"I AM NOT A WALKING ENCYCLOPEDIA!" Annabeth yelled.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE!" I yelled back.

"Shut up!" Annabeth pushed me back.

I fell into the water. At first, it felt like falling in cotton, then the icy temperature hit me. I shivered inwardly.

"Percy…"Annabeth bit her lip and knelt by me, getting her pants wet.

I didn't say anything. Just stared sullenly at the shoreline.

"Percy, I'm sorry, ok? But that was REALLY private," she said. "And I have no idea how it could be reality! I swore I never woke up!"

"It wasn't you who did that from your will Annabeth," I said quietly, understanding.

Digging into my pocket, (without a single drop of water falling in. How cool is that?) I took out the vial and held it to her face.

"What it is it?" she asked.

"You mean what _was_ it," I said.

She got out of the water and I stood up.

"Aphrodite's love potion. She wanted me to use it on you. When I refused, I don't know what she did or how she did it, but she slipped the vial to you…which gave you an illusion that you were still asleep, while the potion got to work," I explained. I finally got her plan. That evil witch.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth kept on swearing under her breath.

"I had no idea until after….you know…I kissed you," I took in a huge gulp of air.

"But Percy…you were telling me that you always loved me…is that true?" she asked.

Now it was my turn to blush.

"I'll say it again. I do, but it doesn't matter. They're just emotions that I could easily put a lid on," I shrugged. "Being just friends is cool with me,"

Annabeth nodded and smiled a little. "So you enjoyed yesterday night?"

"It had some highlights…" I smiled back.

"Where's Thalia- oh…I remember…" Annabeth threw the sack over her shoulders.

"Yeah. Now we've got to stop letting distractions get in our way," I said, determined and refreshed, even though I didn't sleep.

"Percy?" Annabeth looked at me.

"What?"

She took my hand. I looked at it, then stared at her.

"I don't like you the same way you like me…but in the near future, that may happen. So, wait for me ok?" she grinned.

"Oh, come on Annabeth, this is so corny," I groaned, though I secretly did like it.

"PROMISE," she hissed.

"Ok, ok! I'll wait for you," I said quickly, surprised that she was serious and being hostile.

She clung to my hand as we walked away from the beach, and started our quest, without Thalia or Grover.

X-X-X

There's more! I'm typing up the next chapter and you should have two chapters to read today! I love all the awesome reviewers that have supported me, and the one person who's told me that Percy acts corny and like an idiot has helped me too. I'm trying to develop his character to be normal. But thanks sooooo much! Without you, this chapter would not be possible.


	10. My Best Friend is who I USED to Live For

Texas was a pretty normal state. The more I started to think about the separation between Thalia and Grover, the more I thought I had made the completely wrong decision. I just abandoned my cousin, a daughter of Zeus. I was going to be in huge trouble with the Lord of the Skies.

"Look at that, Percy!" Annabeth pointed to a house.

I followed her finger and saw it. A huge house, made completely of glass, glittered in the sunlight. It was a dazzling thing, with a clean cut lawn, and roses growing on the roof.

I smiled at Annabeth. She's always had a dream that she could be an architect. I never cared for it much…but now that I'm head over heels for her (and still confused on how THAT happened), I think it's the best thing to hold on to. At least it's a dream, an aim. Something to fight for…as for me…

I looked down to the sidewalk. I was waiting for my sixteenth birthday, not wanting to be the child in the prophecy.

"What's the matter, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

I looked back up at her. Her hand was still in mine, clutching it tightly.

"Nothing," I smiled quickly. "Just remembering our quest,"

"Oh! That!" Annabeth chuckled. "I almost forgot. Come on!" she tugged me.

I almost laughed aloud. I knew my aim now. I didn't want the world to pass me by, I didn't want it to go to waste. Even if I did protect thousands of people, I failed to protect one important thing. My soul. And my soul longed for her. So, for now, my goal is to protect her smile, to look foreword to see her smiling and happy face…yes. That would quench all the thirst I had for living.

-X-

_Thalia's POV:_

Percy had left us. That son of a freakin' sea god! I clenched my fists tightly. Of course, the idiot would of never realized that I had one of the most MAJOR crushes on him! Hello! Look over here, seaweed brain!

"What's the matter, Thaila?" Grover munched on a tin can.

"Huh?" I asked. I didn't give anything away that I was upset…how did Grover suspect?

"I can read your emotions," he nodded.

"…oh," I rubbed my eyes.

We were at a McDonalds, and all the kids were staring at us. Why? 'Cause Goat Boy was eating metal in front of them!

"Well?"

"If you ever say a word to anyone about this, I'll have Dad shoot you right at the spot," I hissed.

"Go for it," Grover smiled.

"I…I miss Percy," I put my head on the table.

"Not Annabeth?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, her too," I said.

"Ah…" Grover nodded, putting down the rest of the tin.

" 'Ah' what?" I asked annoyed.

"You like him," Grover bleated.

"NO!" I yelled.

Some kids looked at me, and a couple of parents too. But their attention quickly shifted back to Grover, watching to see if he'd eat more metal.

"Yes," Grover stated simply.

I didn't say anything. Picking up the sack I'd bought from a nearby store, I said, "Get up Grover. We're leaving,"

-X-

"Percy…" Annabeth sat down on a nearby bench.

"Yeah?" I turned to her.

"This is an amazing place!" she took in a breath.

But I sensed doubt in her voice. That was not what she was going to say.

"Annabeth, I've known you long enough," I rolled my eyes, sitting next to her. "What is it?"

Annabeth glared at me, but her glare faded quickly. The sunlight hit her hair at a gorgeous angle. I stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Percy…you know how we talked about that dream on the beach and stuff?" Annabeth bit her lip.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

She took in a deep breath.

"I…I made a deal with Aphrodite," she said, not looking at me.

I understood what Annabeth had said, but I don't think it was processed clearly to all parts of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"I told Aphrodite to come that night on the beach. I told her my plan…I made her dump the bottle into the ocean and put it there, knowing the shore would put it under the sand…" she said. Her eyes started to grow puffy. "I tricked you in the morning, pretending it was a dream…it wasn't…it was…a"-

"A plan right?" I asked quietly. I chuckled then. "Why so complicated?"

Annabeth stared at me, tears falling silently down her cheeks. I chuckled again and shook my head. Tears were stinging my eyes.

"You know…you practically just dragged my dignity in the dirt?" I said.

"Percy I'm so sorry! I had no idea you cared so mu"-

"OF COURSE YOU HAD NO IDEA!" I yelled at her, getting up. "ALL YOU CARE FOR IS YOURSELF! YOU DON'T EVEN TAKE INTO ACCOUNT HOW I'D FEEL! APHRODITE IS PROBABLY LAUGHING HER VOCAL CORDS OUT RIGHT NOW, TELLING ALL THE OTHER GODS!"

Annabeth stared at me. I stopped yelling. A stunning silence hit my ears. Birds started to chirp again, recovering from the blast of sound.

"I hate you for that Annabeth," I wiped the escaped tears off my face. "I really hate you right now,"

Annabeth sobbed in her hands.

"I would leave right now…but I'm not a complete jerk. Just…don't talk to me," I started walking away. "If you want to follow me, fine…if you don't then you might as well go to hell and I couldn't care,"

The leaves fell around me, as I crunched them under my feet, killing them again. My dad was wrong. You can kill what was dead…

-x-x-x-x-x

By the way, when I write emotions, it comes from the most complex part of me. If Percy and Annabeth seem a little ooc, I'm sorry. I apologize. XD and to the flamers…if you diss this chapter, then you're dissing my feelings and what is important to me. NOT a good Idea. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	11. A Bullfight in a Baseball Stadium

_Thalia's POV_:

I had an idea as Grover and I walked down the sidewalk, on our way to the other side of Texas. We could have sent an Iris message to Percy…then we'd all be back together as a team.

"Grover…do you have a dramacha?" I asked.

"I wish," he bleated sadly.

"Darn," I bit my lip and fumbled in my pockets.

My hand struck two round things. I pulled them both out. A bottle cap…and a silver dramacha. The silver was only good for one minute of messaging. And that really sucked. But still…

I found a small puddle and threw it in.

"Perseus Jackson," I said.

It shimmered slightly. Connection wasn't the best when you're trying to find a person, not a place. It didn't look like anything was going to happen…

-x-

_Percy's POV_:

I didn't talk to Annabeth. She trudged behind me miserably.

_That lying, cheating, daughter of Athena!_ I hissed in my mind. That's what I did when I wasn't shouting orders to her. Something shimmered in front of me. I paused. I could barely make it out, but it was an Iris message.

"Percy?" a familiar voice asked.

I blinked in astonishment.

"Thalia?" I asked.

"Yes!" Thalia sighed. "You can hear me. But listen quick! I've only got thirty seconds! Call me back with a gold dramacha! Just say my full name!"

"But you never told me your last name!" I said.

"Ask Annabeth"-

The iris message faded. I bit my lip. Annabeth ran up next to me.

"Was that Thalia?" she asked, panting.

"Yeah," I replied. "What's her last name?"

"Percy,"-

"Just shut up if you're not going to tell me her last name!" I said, bitterness dripping from my voice.

"It's Salson. Thalia Salson," she muttered, cheeks going pink.

I took out a gold coin and threw it in the air.

"Thalia Salson!" I said.

It shimmered and I saw Thalia and Grover walking side by side.

"Percy! Thank the gods!" Thalia sighed in relief.

"Hey Percy!" Grover waved.

I smiled quickly.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"I know what city we're in, but not the street," she said.

"Where?"

"Houston. We need to get to Corpus Christi," Thalia told me.

"How'd you find this out?" I asked, stunned.

"A local newspaper. Top story was the first bullfight in the brand new Corpus Christi Dome! They were using it as a baseball stadium…but for good luck, they've decided to host a bullfight first!" Thalia smiled smartly.

I rolled my eyes. Why didn't I think of getting a newspaper someday? Oh yeah. 'Cause my best friend made a deal with the goddess of love and I'm really pissed off. I remember now.

"Ok…is there anywhere you can meet us?" I asked.

"There's a nearby McDonalds. Grover and I just ate there. We can wait," Thalia shrugged.

"Awesome. We'll meet you guys there," I told her.

"Bye Percy!" Thalia waved.

"Bye!" I waved back.

I turned to Annabeth.

"Let's go," I mumbled.

She didn't reply. Taking her backpack and putting it more comfortably over her shoulders, she started walking behind me. It was a two-mile walk to the McDonalds. I was dying for it to be longer, because truth be told…I didn't want to be mad at Annabeth. But what kind of scum tricks you into revealing you like him or her and then hurts your dignity by saying it was a dream? That made NO sense to me! I would've accepted up until the morning. That was when I was completely lost. If she just said, "Oh I teamed up with Aphrodite to make sure you liked me," then I'd be like…ok. But she didn't do that. She made _fun_ of me for liking her…and then she turned up to like me too! That's a complete hypocrite to me!

"Percy…I know you're mad and everything," Annabeth started. "But…can I explain why?"

"Couldn't give a piece of"-

"Please. Then you could choose to ignore me or not," she sighed.

I looked at her, curious. Hmm. Should I?

"There's a longer way to McDonalds. It's about…four miles. Do you want to take it?" she asked.

"No," I replied coldly. She winced. _Why did you say no idiot? You just said you wanted the walk to last longer!_ I screamed inside my head.

"Please," she whispered.

I stared at her for a couple of minutes, collecting my thoughts.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

She nodded gratefully and we turned left. We'd gone into a small park, the trees hovering over us, beautiful autumn color.

"Long ago, when Thalia, Luke, and I had our little adventure…Luke told me something. He said I was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen…and that he really liked me. He liked how the sunlight hit my hair, and how my eyes were always bright when I talked to him," Annabeth looked at a tree.

"Look, if you're trying to make me jealous or something,"-

"Just listen!" Annabeth cried out, exasperated. "That's when I developed a crush on him! But then…I went away for some time…and he started to change. Until one day, I saw him dating someone else... And I was forgotten…"

I walked on.

"I didn't want to be hurt again!" Annabeth said. "That's why I went to such drastic measures!"

"Well…why me?" I asked weakly.

"Because…I wasn't sure, son of Poseidon," she said. "I wasn't sure if you were serious…or if you were looking for someone to mess with,"

"But you know me better than that," I turned to her sharply, stopping.

"I thought I knew Luke better than that, too," she sighed sadly. "I didn't though. I really didn't,"

I let her story sink in. So she really didn't mean to hurt me…she was trying to protect herself. I don't think she ever knew it _could_ hurt me.

"Annabeth…"I touched my head, confused at what to do next. "Annabeth…I really like you and all…but…that really hurt,"

"And I'm so sorry Percy!" Annabeth said, a light flashing in her eyes. "I didn't know it would…I was so occupied with my own pain and memories that I forgot to take your feelings into consideration. I know, I should be flogged to death and all,"-

I wrapped my arms around her, resting my head atop of hers. She was still, her hands resting on my chest.

"Listen. I'll get Luke back for everything he did to you…and to Thalia, and the whole line of gods," I whispered to her. "And I'm sorry if this sounds corny and all, but…I'm glad you're here, and by me,"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," I nodded, taking my head away from hers.

Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"If you still don't trust me, then," I cleared my throat and knelt down.

"Percy…you're not proposing are you? I like you and all…but this is too much," she stared at me.

"No, I'm not proposing!" I snapped.

"Oh…"

"Annabeth," I said.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

-X-X-X-X

Ok…so Verop-san lied. O-O She does like Percebeth. XD I hope I fulfilled the wishes of the percebeth fans! And by the way, there will be a sequel to this…so DO NOT WORRY and this is not the last chapter. I'm going to chapter…20. About 20, then I'm starting the sequel. Thanks to missLivia, and Faith for being the best dang reviewers that have stuck by this story My love spreads to you. XD And if that's too casual for comfort…then my WRITING spreads to you. And My lovely Spork, who WILL LEND ME HER ARMY OF PENGUINS!! O-o yes you will, Squin!! By the way, this chapter is 3 pages on computer paper!!! Yiiiiiipppeee!!

-Ayaka-Verop-Chan♥


	12. My Grandpa Wants Me Dead

Author's Note: Of COURSE I DON'T OWN PERCY AND THE OLYMPIANS! Do you think I'd be typing fanfics about it?? Oh no…I'd be selling my books, yes I would. –nod, nod- OK! On with the story…-

We walked into the McDonalds. I scanned the crowd.

"See 'em?" I asked Annabeth.

She nodded.

"I think that's them over there! THALIA!" Annabeth ran to what looked like the back of Thalia.

I jogged after her. The store was crowded, so we didn't draw much attention. Annabeth suddenly stopped in her tracks. I cocked my eyebrows at her. Huh?

I looked over her shoulder. It was Thalia and Grover all right…but we had guests.

"Luke," I spat.

The son of Hermes looked at me, his scar blazing. Luke had gotten to the point where he looked a ton older just because he was tired. His face had darkened, his expression only looking to know misery and causing others pain. His hands were cut, one actually bandaged.

"Do something, Thalia!" I told her.

"Can't," she breathed.

I could see why. A huge sword was at her neck. It must have been a Greek sword of myth, because people sure didn't scream.

"Let them go!" I told him.

"I don't think that's in your control, Perseus," Luke chuckled.

Annabeth stiffened as one of Luke's goons took her arm. Suddenly, Riptide was in my hands, at the guy's neck.

"Don't touch her," I hissed.

"Don't touch him," Luke suddenly had a sword by my neck.

I gulped. How'd that happen? He was right in front of me!

"Percy, Percy, Percy…" Luke touched my collarbone.

Whoa. Unwanted contact, man. UNWANTED.

"Percy," Grover whined. One guy kicked his shin.

Grover drew his breath, keeping the tears in.

"What do you want?" I said, loosening my grip on Riptide.

"I couldn't care less about you…Lord Kronos, on the other hand…" Luke smiled like a demon.

"You're calling him Lord now?" I snorted.

"Shut up," Luke, with his free hand, hit my spine.

"Percy!" Thalia and Annabeth said at once.

"Shut up," Luke glared at them again, his warning now deadly.

They cowered in fear as I silently writhed in pain. It's as if he knew exactly which place to hit to make my nerves jump…

"What…does your Lord want?" I breathed in slowly, trying not to fall to my knees.

"He wants your sword, for one. But that will always come back to its owner…unless it's claimed," Luke grinned with malice.

"Why does he want Riptide?" I barked at Luke.

"The sword has a bloody history, for one," Luke shrugged. "He says the potion he's making requires something with years of blood, or bloodlust,"

"Then get Ares' underwear," I snorted.

"Shut up!" Luke hit my head.

I almost blacked out. I fell foreword to the table, tasting blood. I kneeled down.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, pushing the guard out of the way, and tugging at my arm.

She was pulled back by another guard, as I fought to stand up.

"You should have better respect for the god of war!" Luke crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah?" I wiped the blood that dripped from my mouth.

Thalia's eyes strained. God, she must have thought I was an idiot.

"Yeah," Luke challenged.

"What's that stinking god of war ever done for me? What respect did he ever have for me?" I glared.

"You coward!" Luke slapped my cheek, sending me spiraling to Thalia's lap.

"Luke!" Thalia screamed.

I panted, trying to get off Thalia. I was getting weaker…

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Luke grabbed a fistful of her hair, shaking her head.

"Don't touch my cousin!" I put my hand on his wrist and squeezed on it, digging my nails into his skin.

"Oh…is that all you've got, Jackson?" Luke chuckled, watching me.

"Excuse me…" a lady came up to us.

Luke stared at her politely, his features instantly becoming innocent.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is there something going on here? People have been hearing screaming…" the lady bit her lip.

Uh yeah, kid in pain over here! Kid in pain!

"Oh no, it's just that my friend here bit his lip and well, we're just joking around. I'm sorry. We'll try to be quieter," Luke smiled.

Wow. The perfect con let me tell you!

"Thank you," the lady smiled.

She walked away.

"Anyway, Percy," Luke grabbed the nape of my neck, pinching it painfully.

It took all my effort not to cry out.

"Stop, Luke," Annabeth was crying now, trying to get away from her guard.

"Anyway," he smirked at Annabeth. "as I said before…you'd have to defeat the previous owner of the sword and claim it as your own. Still haven't caught on, Jackson?"

Oh, I caught on alright. But no way in Olympus or Tartarus was that ever happening! Not on my watch.

"I'd have to kill you, Percy," Luke whispered into my ear. "Or, excuse me, Lord Kronos would have to kill you. That's why I've come…to take you to him,"

"You…couldn't be serious!" Thalia gasped.

"Oh, but I am," Luke grinned.

My legs trembled. They wouldn't be able to hold me up much longer.

"And…what'll you do with us?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"Well…when Lord Kronos comes to full power, he wants some revenge on the gods, now, Thalia…daughter of Zeus," Luke replied.

Thalia gasped quietly.

"I…won't…let you!" I could hardly breathe. It was painful, and consuming all my energy. Yeah I know. BREATHING.

"You and what army?" Luke asked snidely.

"You…can't!" Annabeth wiped her tears. Fresh ones took their place. "Luke…"

"Oh, and I forgot. Annabeth, Grover, you're to be sentenced to death too, for helping the daughter and son of the big three," Luke touched my collarbone again.

Ew. Bi, I tell you! He's Bi!

"Goodnight, Perseus Jackson," Luke hissed in my ear, squeezing the vein in my collarbone. I understood now. He wasn't Bi…he'd been trained to look for the weakest spots in the human body!

"No…" I fought for consciousness…but I could hold it. The pleas of Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover all faded from my hearing and the McDonalds was no more.

-X-X-X

What do you think??? XD Good? Bad? EVIL???? O-o Wells, tell me, my dearest reviewers!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! O-O Aren't you guys happy I update so frequently now? Haha! XD

-Ayaka-Verop-Chan♥


	13. We're stuck in a Bone Cell

I woke up, blinking. It was dark, but someone was against me, arms around my torso. I squinted. It was Annabeth. She was awake, her cheeks were wet, and she was sobbing quietly. I looked around quickly. I could make out shapes of Thalia and Grover. But our hands weren't tied. I'm not complaining, but usually you need to tie the prisoner's hands! Whatever.

"Hey," I whispered to Annabeth.

"Percy!" she looked up, taking her arms from my torso and wrapping it around my shoulders instead. I hugged her back, but my body totally ached. How did Luke manage to knock me down so quickly?

"Percy?" Thalia asked, getting up.

"Yeah,"

Annabeth released me as Thalia came over and wrapped her arms around me too. God, they're acting like I was dead!

"Percy!" Grover ran up to me also, putting his arms around my neck.

"What's the matter guys?" I asked, after they all released me.

Annabeth clutched my hand fearfully.

"It was horrible," Thalia shuddered.

"We're in the underworld, Percy," Annabeth whispered.

"We should yell for Hades!" I said.

"It's no use! Even Cerberus didn't catch our scent," Grover bleated sadly.

"Where ARE we, exactly?" I said, starting to get really annoyed.

"We're in an extension next to the pit of the Titans," Annabeth bit her lip. "They want to throw us in,"

"But…" I stared at them all.

"Do you think…it's over Percy? Before it even began?" Thalia asked, her voice full of bitterness.

"I don't want to die," Grover shivered.

"N-no one is going to die!" I said. "If…if I have to sacrifice myself to save you all, then"-

"We won't let you do something like that," Thalia looked at me, with fiery eyes.

"Are you stupid? How can you even think of doing something like that?" asked Annabeth.

"I just want to protect you all," I put my head against the wall.

"Well, you're not protecting us by making the Titan Lord stronger!" hissed Thalia.

I looked around carefully, now that my eyes had adjusted to the little light. We were in a cell, concrete and all…except the door was made of _bones_. I shivered. I didn't like this at all…

"Percy…you can't die…"Annabeth took in a deep breath. "I'll die for you…but…"

"Don't say that, Annabeth," I rolled my eyes.

She looked at me and wrapped her arms around my torso once more. She rested her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. Thalia looked at us uncomfortably.

"Did Annabeth tell you?" I asked them.

"Tell us what?" Thalia frowned.

"That we're going out?" I asked.

"Really, Percy! Congratulations!" Grover clapped his hands.

Thalia looked crestfallen…why? But suddenly she smiled quickly and nodded.

"Oh , congratulations, Percy!" a sneering voice came.

Annabeth took her arm off me and looked in the direction of the door. We stood up. Luke stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Can I come to the wedding?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up," I hissed at him. I felt inside my pocket. Riptide was still there.

"I need to talk with one of you…Thalia," Luke pointed at her. "Come,"

"In your dreams, traitor," Thalia backed of towards the wall.

"Please," Luke shook the door and it opened. I eyed him suspiciously;.

"Don't think about it, Perseus," Luke said. "It's magically guarded,"

He snatched Thalia's arm, dragging her out of the cell.

"Thalia!" Annabeth grabbed her other arm, and I grabbed Thalia's waist, dragging her towards me. Grover grabbed her shoulders.

Luke groaned. "I don't have time for this,"

He snapped his fingers. Hands rose from the ground and grabbed us, dragging us down.

"No!" Annabeth was thrown back.

I was hanging on to Thalia's shirt.

"Percy!" she shrieked, trying to hit Luke.

The ghost hand twisted my own, almost breaking it. I released her. Thalia tried to claw Luke away from her but he dragged her out of the cell, and shut the door behind him.

We all stared at it in silence.

"Percy…" Annabeth whispered.

"Shhh," I put an arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think will happen to Thalia?" Grover asked fearfully.

"I don't know…but I know Thalia will be alright," I said, determined.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well! Next chapter will be from Thalia's POV. Luke requests something…hmmm… Major LukexThalia. You won't want to miss it! NOW…REVIEW PEOPLE! Or instead of borrowing my friend's army of penguins, I will send over the army of CHICKENS! O-O I will do it!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	14. Luke's Proposal

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Faith, Squin, and the ThaliaxLuke fans!! Enjoy my web of spinning romance…and the story. XD That's important to.

THALIA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Luke led me to a door. It was more like a chamber then a cell. The doors were made of what looked like steel, and there were soft chairs. Hmm. This must be Luke's room or something.

"Sit," he ordered me.

"No," I replied coldly.

Instead of pushing me down, like he would've, Luke stared at me, his eyes tired. I stepped back.

"Please sit, Thalia," he said slowly.

"I don't want to," I replied.

"Fine," Luke sat down himself, studying me.

"Well…what do you want?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a reoccurring conversation, the one we're about to have," he said. "I want you to work for Kronos with me, leave Percy Jackson and his friends, and…be by my side,"

"You're dreaming!" I hissed.

"Please, Thalia. It's the smartest thing to do," Luke got up, starting to come closer to me.

I backed up to the wall, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Thalia, when this happens, no one will be left standing but me and the titan lords," Luke said. "And…I don't want to lose you again,"

"Shut up! You don't care about me!" I hit the wall. Nowhere to go.

"I do, Thalia, I really do. That's why I brought you here, so I can talk some sense into you. If I talked to you with Jackson over there, then he'd be spewing fantasies into your head." Luke touched my arm.

Crap.

"Stay away from me!" I dodged under him. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"No, you don't," he replied, a smile dancing on his lips. "You love me. I know you do,"

"No…I don't," I shook my head.

What was he saying? Was he right? I started to remember us together…our memories used to sweet. But now… it's just bittersweet, like black honey.

"_Ouch!" five-year-old Thalia fell to the floor._

"_Thalia! You ok?" _ _Seven-year-old Luke asked, running to her side._

"_It's…red," Thalia stated slowly, touching the blood that seeped from her cut._

"_It's blood, Thalia," Luke smiled warmly. _

"_What's blood?"_

"_It's the stuff that comes out when you get hurt," Luke said._

"_So…if anyone hurts my feelings, do blood-tears come out?" Thalia asked._

_Luke stared at her. _

"_No, Thaila," he said finally. "Blood comes out when you've been scratched…but I think tears are blood in a way, because…if you bled every time someone would hurt your feelings then…all the blood in your body would probably be gone!"_

"_Why?" Thalia asked._

"_Because, whenever we cry, we can't stop it. It stops by itself. And there are so many coming out at once," Luke said. _

"…_Don't leave me, ok Luke?"_

"_Promise I won't Thalia…"_

"Thalia…I couldn't help you when you transformed into a tree…but when you did, I sat in front of it everyday for about a year or two," Luke turned to me. "I love you, ok? And I don't want lord Kronos to kill you,"

"You're so selfish…" I shook my head. "I thought you cared about Annabeth, and me, and the rest of the gods!"

"What have the gods ever done for me?" Luke snarled.

"That's what I mean! You'll do something, if someone is giving you something in return!" I growled at him. "THAT is called being selfish!"

"Thalia, if I'm selfish just because"-

"Just take me back, Luke!" my voice cracked.

"Take you back where? To your death? Are you crazy? I'm offering you a once in a lifetime chance, before you get fried!" Luke said, annoyed at my rebellious attitude.

"I'm not a coward," I said shaking my head from side to side, tears falling. "I will stick by my friends and the gods! And you will not bring Kronos back! Not as long as Percy is alive!"

"That's why Lord Kronos wants him dead," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Luke…I wish I never knew you," I spat at him. "Then this wouldn't be as painful!"

"Painful?"

"Well, yeah!" I sobbed. "Because you used to be a great person! I knew the real you! If this is just to get back…back at your dad, then it's stupid! Because your dad loves you!"

"No he doesn't!" Luke glared at me. "He hates me! He's just saying that!"

"Luke," I slid to the floor, weak from my blood-tears and from my former friend. "don't brand yourself as a criminal,"

Luke sat on a chair, taking in my words.

"I'm not a criminal," he said.

"In the eyes of the gods, you are!" I struggled to get up.

Luke jumped out of his seat, his hand on my hair instantly. God, what was up with evil people and grabbing hair?

I stared at him, waiting for him to shake my head from side to side, waiting for the piercing pain. Luke glared at me, his eyes flaming. Then, he slowly loosened his grip and slid down next to me.

"Why do you make me want to bash your head into a wall, Thalia?" he asked weakly.

I didn't reply, even as he put his face close to mine.

"Thalia," Luke said.

"What?"

"I'm asking you again…"

"No, Luke. You might as well throw me to Kronos right now,"

"But…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to," Luke stared into my eyes.

"Well then," I shrugged, staring into his eyes back. "don't,"

"But I have orders,"

"Then I can't help you,"

"Thalia," Luke groaned, shutting his eyes. "I'm so confused…"

"I know…you're not the old Luke," I sighed sadly. "I feel as if I don't know you,"

"But you do," Luke put his hands around my waist.

I should've said no, pushed him away, and tried to open the door. But as my hands crept to his shoulders, it felt so dang _right_.

"So…do you love me?" Luke rested his head on mine.

"…"I paused. "Yes,"

He smiled and his lips touched mine. It was slow, sweet, and probably everything I'd dreamed of. I pulled away from him suddenly, remembering what he was and who he was.

"Luke," I tore his arms off me. "I'm sorry,"

Luke grabbed my hand. His fingers intertwined with mine.

"If you say yes…then we can be together…always. Always, Thalia,"

I looked at him. What was I doing? I was…thinking it over. I wanted to be with Luke…he was my knight in shining armor in a creepy kind of way.

"Ugh," I said, frustrated.

"Which is it, Thalia?" Luke asked, his hand caressing my cheek. "Me…or Percy and the Gods?"

I stared at him, everything melting away but Luke.

"I…pick," I bit my lip, knowing my decision would change tons of things.

I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry gods. But I choose…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Knowing me as the crazy writer I am…I can make Thalia go to Luke's side. I'm that crazy. (Just ask Spork) Anyway…LukexThaila fans???? Whadya think??? XD Do I rock at romance:0


	15. Thalia's Decision

Percy's POV:

The door opened suddenly. Thalia was thrown in, falling on Annabeth and me.

"You monster!" Grover yelled.

Luke merely smirked and locked the bone door again. He walked away. Thalia shakily got off of us.

"What happened, Thalia?" Annabeth asked in a whisper.

"He…he," Thalia's hand moved to her right cheek. "He offered me what he's been offering you, Annabeth,"

"And you rejected, right?" I asked, tensing.

"I…I"- Thalia broke into renewed sobs.

Grover looked sad and depressed.

"Thalia…it's ok," Annabeth patted her and smiled. "We'll all be ok,"

"Yeah…I'm here, right?" I grinned playfully.

"Lower the ego, or that will be your Achilles heel," Annabeth glared.

I stuck my tongue out at her and made a mental note to try to "lower the Ego".

"He's taking me out of the room again, in about ten minutes," Thalia stood up.

"Why?" Grover stood up with her.

"Huh?" Annabeth and I stared at her, getting up too.

"I…I accepted his offer," Thalia dried her tears. "I'm not longer on your side, Perseus Jackson,"

"WHAT?" we all cried out.

"Yes…Luke talked some sense into me…and…" Thalia's hand went to her lips. "He reminded me that he cared for me the most,"

Annabeth's fist tightened, and my insides blazed with fury. I grabbed her shoulders.

"What did he say?" I asked firmly.  
"Hands off, Son of Poseidon," she hissed, becoming hostile.

"My name is Percy, Thalia. Or would you like me to call you the daughter of Zeus?" I sneered.

"That is requested," she sneered back. "I said, HANDS OFF!"

I felt an electrical charge run through my body. I was practically fried off her. I fell to the floor.

"THALIA!" Annabeth screeched, diving to my side.

Oh Jeesh. The hero falls and his maiden has to weep over his body, but the hero isn't even dead yet! Move out the way, Annabeth!

"That's it!" I got up, saying a prayer to my dad.

_Lord Poseidon…or Dad…_

_I'm stuck in the underworld, and I need the power of the ocean. I need you _

_To help me! DAD! _

I smelled salt and blinked. Smiling, I yelled, "Watch out Thalia!"

The walls behind me exploded, sending in a wave of ocean water. Annabeth and Grover were thrown off their feet, and would've of been caught in the waves if I hadn't pulled them close to me. Annabeth clutched my side as Grover squeezed the blood from my arm. Ouch. Thalia was thrown off her feet, and into the bone door. It crashed down, starting to fill the underworld with water.

Thalia was washed out, and I heard screams and VERY inappropriate language.

"COME ON!" I yelled.

We ran out of the now drenched cell. The pit of the Titans was right next to us, and the water was being sucked in. Good. That gave us time to escape. We ran past the pit, and into the line of waiting souls. I wasn't looking in front of me.

"Percy!" Annabeth screeched.

I looked up, just as I hit the furry leg. Cerberus stared down at me, all three heads growling.

"Heh…nice dog," I said. "Remember me? I came a few years ago and"-

The dog's heads came at me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the blow. But then I heard Annabeth laugh.

"Nice dog, Cerberus!" she cooed.

"Eh?" I opened my eyes. Cerberus was acting like a puppy in front of her!

Suddenly, the underworld started to shake. Cerberus whined and withdrew from Annabeth.

"PERCEUS JACKSON!" a voice screamed.

We turned. Hades was standing about half a mile away, his helmet in his hands.

"Lord Hades!" I cried out in relief.

"YOU DID THIS TO MY REALM?" he yelled as he started walking towards us.

"Percy!" Annabeth whispered. "He never knew we were here!"

"Crap," I hissed. "That's right!"

"Hurry, say something!" Grover bleated.

"Uncle, we were locked up here!" I said.

"I would've known, smart aleck!" Hades spat. "HOW DARE YOU BRING THE OCEAN INTO MY REALM?"

"I didn't mean to! We were going to get fried by Thalia!" I whined.

"Percy," a voice said behind me.

I turned, happy. It was my Dad…except HE wasn't happy. His eyes were glowing green, almost slits of green. The trident in his hand was sparking red. I'd never seen him so angry.

"Poseidon, glad you could make it!" Hades said icily. "You're son"-

"I KNOW," Poseidon barked. "I just thought that maybe you wanted to rethink this,"

"No. I don't," Hades crossed his arms.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"YOU, MY DEAR NEPHEW, HAVE JUST STARTED THE SECOND WAR BETWEEN THE GODS!" Hades yelled.

Annabeth clutched my arm as my stomach sank to below my feet. The war I'd tried so hard to protect…was now going to start its chaos.

-X-

Told you I was crazy enough to do it…heh! XDDD REVIEWS!! I LOVE REVIEWS!


	16. A Broken Embrace Upon a Bleeding Tree

Btw, the song I'm using for inspiration is "Somewhere I Belong," by Linkin Park. Such a beautiful, angsty song…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Percy," Poseidon sighed.

"Dad, I didn't know! I had no idea!" I said.

We were back at the Underwater Castle. Annabeth and Grover were waiting outside. Poseidon couldn't talk Hades out of having a war (bloodthirsty God, Jeesh!) but he did buy us some time.

"I know you didn't know! But you cannot drown a flower in water, can you?" Poseidon asked. "You can't freeze a bird, or make a human being live in space!"

"I know!" I started to get angry. But how was I supposed to know not to bring the ocean into the underworld? No one ever told me the rules of the gods before!

"Then ABIDE THE RULES! THIS WILL COST US ALL!" Poseidon thundered. The ground shook a little.

"Dang…I WAS STUCK IN A CELL! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT DO! WHAT WOULD YOU OF DONE? I WAS GOING TO BE THROWN TO THE TITANS!" I yelled back, not looking at his hands. I clutched the chair, my hand straining. I could feel it crumbling under my grip.

"Listen, Percy," Poseidon walked briskly towards me.

"What? Regretting you claimed me? Regretting having me, knowing me?" I spat at him. The top of the chair cracked, breaking an irregular triangle under my hands.

"I never said that," Poseidon shook his head. He took deep breaths. He was beginning to calm down, thankfully.

"Well…the way you're acting towards me," I turned my head away from him. "I had no idea that this would start World War III!"

"Remember what Hades said? You can be free if you clear up all the water from the underworld"-

"In a week!" I turned to my dad. "How am I supposed to do that? Have Cerberus carry buckets? Why can't you do it?"

"You are son of the sea god," Poseidon frowned. "I can't always fight your problems,"

A nymph offered me a slushy. I took it from her and was about to drink it when I saw the color.

"It's…red," I stated.

"Yes, it is," Poseidon frowned.

"What about blue?"

"You want the flavor changed?"

"Lord Poseidon," I said, dropping it. The drink splattered to the floor, staining it. "you don't know that I like all my things blue right? It wasn't you who ordered my food to be blue…it was my Mom,"

"Your food was…?" Poseidon looked completely lost.

I turned my head to him, fire blazing in my eyes.

"You know absolutely nothing about me," I stated coldly.

"Percy"-

"You don't know that I've grown up with a smelly guy named Gabe for my mom to protect me, or that I've been in danger all my life, or how much she's sacrificed for me!" my fingertips felt numb. I kicked the chair down. It smashed onto the marble floor. "AREN'T YOU ASHAMED OF YOURSELF? WHAT AM I, JUST A SON THAT YOU HAD FROM AN AFFAIR ONE NIGHT? DO YOU NOT CARE AT ALL?"

I turned and ran out of the hall. Poseidon stared after me, picking up the chair slowly. He didn't call after me, didn't yell for me. He just let me go. Yeah. I knew he would. He let me go; like he did all the years before…he never cared. That traitor Thalia was right…I can't believe she was right.

"Percy?" Annabeth called, as I ran past her.

I was running to the end of the castle. I didn't know what I was doing, just running. It was involuntary. I was hurt so bad, so bad because the fantasy I was living in about having a caring father was completely and utterly destroyed. I was destroyed. My soul was caving in, confused now. My mom was the only person who gave any care in the world for me.

I dodged some pillars and made my way to the balcony of the castle. Fish swam past my head idly, saying hello in my head. I didn't reply and stared at the water. It was crystal clean, and the sun hit it at an amazing angle. My eyes found a shell ladder. Hmm. That must have led to the top of the castle, the roof. I took a breath, and started to climb it.

-X-

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, poking her head up.

"Annabeth?" I said, wiping my tears on the back of my hand. "How'd you find me?"

"You dropped your shoe," she held it up as she climbed.

"Oh," I caught it as she threw it to me.

"Your welcome," she smiled lightly.

"Yeah," I sniffled, putting on my shoe.

I never noticed it was gone.

"Percy…what's the matter?" Annabeth asked. "Were you crying?"

"I…I…" I looked at her, tears brimming my eyes. "I can't,"

My head hit her shoulder as I sobbed like a child, trying to erase the pain with the tears. Someone on TV said that how you feel emotionally can really affect your body and physical shape. They don't know how right they were.

"Why…?" Annabeth left the question hanging, her head resting on mine as I continued to cry.

"The gods are so selfish," I said through tears. "They…they only care for their selves!"

"Not all are like that Percy,"

"Sometimes I wished that I had joined Luke and Thalia's side…she was so much smarter than me," I said.

"Percy! Listen to yourself!" Annabeth lifted her head from mine, staring at me, her cold gray eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry…" I didn't sob now. Numb tears dripped down my cheeks, and I knew my cheeks were flushed.

"Stop crying,"

"I can't help it. It's not something in my control," my hands curled to fists and I stared at them. "I hate my life Annabeth. I hate how I was born. I hate the family I was born into…you know? I want to drown myself…but that's not possible now, is it?"

"Don't say things like that Percy," Annabeth remarked quietly.

"Why not?" I glared. "My dad doesn't know anything about me! I'm merely a pawn in his game of chess! He doesn't care if it dies or not, if it gets captured or not!"

"Percy…"Annabeth hugged her knees. "Sometimes the Gods do things that are…strange and completely stupid. But we have to stick by them. They're our parents, and everyone makes mistakes,"

"They're supposed to be our role models! They're not supposed to make mistakes! They're supposed to at least know what their children like, what they want, and what they're used to!"

"What happened?"

I leaned back.

"A nymph brought me a drink. It was red,"

"Oh the crisis," Annabeth said dryly.

"No…when I said it was red, my dad didn't call out and say, 'Percy drinks blue stuff!'. No,…he said 'ok…so?'. That means he doesn't know that I eat blue things, honoring him by the way,"

"THAT got you mad?"

"Not that it wasn't blue! What got me mad was he didn't KNOW," I said.

Annabeth nodded at my point.

"And then he's blaming me for starting the war as if I did it on purpose!" I said disgusted. "Oh yeah, I'm Percy Jackson, expert in The Law of the Gods! I can't even spell my own name from my dyslexia, let alone read it!"

"Percy…I'm not going to say much," Annabeth grabbed my shoulders.

I stared at her. She leaned foreword and kissed me, cradling my face in her hands. I felt a little light headed, but a bit better. The cut growing in me was, for now, without pain.

"I like you for many reasons…because of your bravery, loyalty, judgment, and…forgiveness," Annabeth said. "If you can't forgive your dad for something like that…then…you're not the Percy I know,"

"I can't TAKE it anymore!" I ripped her hands off my shoulders. "I've been bottling my feelings! Don't you understand? All the times I could have screamed at people, I've bit it down!"

"Percy"-

"NO! You don't understand! No one does! NO ONE!" I stood up, balancing my way to the other side of the roof. Annabeth followed me.

"Percy, I'm trying to help you"-

"NO! IF YOU WERE, YOU'D UNDERSTAND ME!" I stopped, my tears kept in. "But no one does…no one cares…"

Annabeth was closer to me now.

"Percy…everyone cares…"

"You lie…" I hissed, sinking to my knees. "I…can't go at this alone…I'll fail…I'm sure,"

"Percy!" Annabeth finally reached me, kneeling down with me, embracing me.

"The fault is my own, Annabeth…"I held her tight, crushing her against me. I needed her…I needed someone who cared. "I should've never cared for who I was…"

"No…it's not your fault," she whispered in my ear. "It's a phase. It'll pass. Your wounds will heal,"

"What wounds?" I asked blankly.

"Percy," Annabeth broke away from me, smiling. "You said I didn't understand you. The wounds of your broken heart, trying to mend itself. Break away from the shackles of your fear, unseal the letter that was taped shut by your so many tears. Let it go,"

She touched my heart. I stared at her. I never understood her more than today.

She hugged my again, whispering to me quietly until I was calm. The tears stopped coming.

_A broken embrace upon a bleeding tree_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well! What do you guys think? I know a bit angsty…XDD I was listening to Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park and Meant to Live by Switchfoot. And I'm sure Percy would act this way, so I don't think I made it too ooc. No one tell me this is corny please, unless that's the complete and total truth.DDX I stayed up an extra hour from my bed time to write this for you guys.DDDX Just review, and I'll be happy.


	17. Evaluations

GUYS! MY WONDERFUL FANS! THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY!!! LOOK FOR Percy's Life as an Olympian Half Blood II TOMORROW! October 11, 2007!! I LOVE my reviewers and I have a special note after this chapter so enjoy!! This chapter is a bit…LONG. It has Thalia's POV at the end too!!! XD YAY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes. Annabeth slept softly beside me, her breathing even. I shakily got up. We were still on the roof. I had to think of a solution for many of my problems. My back ached from sleeping on the rough marble. I stretched, looking at the water. It was pitch black, but the castle emitted a light glow.

"Ok…" I shook my head.

I started listing mentally what I had.

A) Thalia's betrayal.

B) Luke and Kronos' plan.

C) Hypnos and Thanatos

D) My father's lack of caring

E) My battle with my emotions and thoughts

F) My relationship with Annabeth

G) The water in the underworld

Finally…

H) World War III

That was A LOT of problems. I put my hands on my hips, looking up, at the surface of the water. It twinkled on top of me, and I saw some clouds slowly pass by. I felt so broken… I don't know why. I'd cried my heart out at my father, and now…I had to pull myself together. I had to put another lid on my feelings, until it was time for them to burst forth again. I need to find myself…and get it together. I was Perseus Jackson, and I wasn't going to be pulled back by people's careless thoughts.

"Percy?" Annabeth yawned.

I turned. "Hey,"

"What's up?" she smiled, getting up and standing by me.

"I'm thinking over things…" I said quietly, staring up again.

"What sorts of things?"

"All the problems we have," I told her.

"Ah," she put her hand on my shoulder. "Found a solution?"

"Er…no. But I've got eight problems, and I could sure use your help," I smiled.

"Tell me your biggest concern," she said, crossing her arms.

"World War III. I don't want innocent people to suffer for me," I said, wringing my hands.

"That can easily be solved by solving the water problem," Annabeth said.

"Or giving something of value to Hades," I said.

"That's true," Annabeth said.

"Wow," I whistled.

"What?" she asked.

I took her waist and pointed up. "See that star? That's Hercules,"

"Really?" she squinted.

Even in the water, we could see perfectly what was above us.

"Come on, see it?"

"Isn't that Sirius?"

"Doubt it," I replied.

Annabeth looked at me.

"What?" I frowned.

She smiled. "Think of what we've been through…everything, Percy,"

"I know. Makes me want to grab a hotdog," I chuckled.

She hit my shoulder playfully and laughed.

"No, seriously!" Annabeth said. "Since I first met you, until we went to save Grover and then watched Zoë die…and now. When we first set out for Texas, the first time we kissed, and…getting thrown into the underworld,"

"Yeah…we've been through a hell of a lot of things," I leaned my head against hers.

"And then Thalia's betrayal and Hades' reaction to the ocean…it's just not something kids would go through in their teen years," Annabeth said.

"And you know something?" I faced her, taking my hand from her waist.

"Huh?"

"We've always been there for each other," I told her, smiling warmly. "Even today, you stood by me even though I cried like an idiot. And…why did you do it Annabeth? Because you felt sorry for me or because you…liked me?"

"I don't know why I comforted you," Annabeth said slowly. "Maybe a little of both, Percy…but I do respect and love- I mean like you,"

"Huh?" my ears perked up.

"Like you,"

"No, no! You messed up on something before that!" I said.

"It was just a slip of words, that's all!" Annabeth said nervously.

"What was that slip?" I asked.

"Nothing,"

"Annabeth!"

"NOTHING!"

"Annabeth!"

"Ok, fine! I said I love instead of like," she muttered, turning pink.

"Oh…what's the difference?" I asked.

"A big difference," Annabeth said. "When you like someone, it's merely admiration, whether it's for their looks or personality. But love…love is much greater, and more truthful. The main difference from like and love is that with 'like' you wont be able to stand the person over the years…but with 'love', you'll respect that person, and look foreword to see their face everyday, and you'll be able to live with them! It's such a wonderful feeling I've been told, Percy,"

"What are you talking about?" I blinked. "It's torture. To love someone, you'd always want them with you. And if that person dies…? You live on memory alone. You're driven completely insane. It's like a wound that never closes. It's a never-ending pain,"

"Everything has its ups and downs," Annabeth said.

"That's true…" I replied. "But the cost of the downs…"

"Percy," Annabeth said. "You don't love anyone do you? Besides your family and all,"

"…maybe," I said slyly. "Maybe not…"

"Percy!" Annabeth whined.

"Ha!" I laughed. "Yes. Yes, I do love someone, Annabeth,"

"Who is it?"

"Grover,"

"YOU SERIOUS?"

"Of course not," I shook my head.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Who is it?"

"You. I love you, Annabeth Chase," I smiled at her.

She was quiet. "Are you…sure?"

"Do I want to spend all eternity with you? Yes. Do I want to see you every waking moment of my life? Yes," I stared into the horizon, even though I could see nothing. "What do you think?"

"It's…a big word to use, Percy," she shook her head. "Are you up to it?"

"I would be…if you returned the feelings. If not, I can wait,"

"Then why were you talking about the downs of love?"

"Because I feel them," I shuddered. "You not returning my love is like you dying…in my soul at least,"

"Percy…" Annabeth looked at me, her eyes glistening.

Oh brother. She was going to cry!

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm completely and totally convinced!" she swung her arms around my neck. "I love you too! Just don't hurt me like Luke! Please!"

I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her hair softly.

"I could never do that, Annabeth," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Never?"

"Never, ever,"

-X-

Thalia's POV:

I stared at Luke. He stared back, smiling.

"Was what I did right?" I asked him.

"Of course!" Luke stood up, wrapping his arms around me, rocking me back and forth.

"But I feel…guilt,"

"Listen, Percy will see that we're right," Luke said in my ear.

"Luke…do you really love me? Or do you lie?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I do love you," he replied.

"Sincere honesty? Or are you just playing around?" I hissed.

"What's with the sudden hostility, Thaila?"

"I'm starting to see that you're act was phony!" I got up, pushing Luke off me.

"Thalia!" Luke asked.

"Luke, you don't love me! Kronos made you do this!" I started walking out of the room in the underworld. Hades, strangely, couldn't sense this part of the underworld.

"THALIA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Luke yelled.

"Back to the people who care about me! Annabeth and Percy!" I yelled. I just hoped they'd forgive me.

"I can't let you!" Luke grabbed my wrist.

"Why? Orders?" I sneered.

"…no. Don't' leave me!" Luke said.

"I can't Luke. I'm sorry," I tugged away from him, but he didn't budge.

"Thalia…you can't leave me," Luke said in barely a whisper.

I turned to him. His hand loosened from my wrist and I looked at him.

"Luke…" I crushed my lips against his, my hands around his neck. He kissed me back; his hand snaked around my waist. I pulled away quickly. "If you truly love me…let me go,"

"But Thalia!" Luke said, panting slightly. His eyes started tearing up. If he was serious or not…I don't know.

"Luke," I took in a deep breath. "Please. For me. I promise, I'll come back for you,"

He withdrew his hands from my waist. His face looked sad; the scar seemed to be glowing. I started walking away from him, keeping the tears in.

"THALIA!" Luke ran up to me, embracing me, turning in a circle, not wanting to let me go.

I hugged him back, crying for just a minute in his shoulders until he released me.

"We'll meet again," I smiled quickly, wiping stray tears away from my face.

"And then I won't let you go," he nodded towards me, his hand clutching mine.

"Love you, Luke," I said softly as I slowly tore my hand away from his.

"Love you more, Thalia," he walked back into the shadows of the room. I turned quickly and started jogging out from the pit around the titans. It was better if I got as far as possible. I didn't want to change my mind. I was going to apologize to Percy and Annabeth. Percy. Crap. My heart ached to see him again, to embrace him. But he was with Annabeth…

I pushed such thoughts out of my head. I ran past Cerberus, who didn't look at me. I ran up to a small dead tree with a lighting shaped cut in the bark.

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus! To the shore of Texas!" I touched the cut, sending in a tad bit of electricity. It blinded me with a white light, so I could not see anything. The next thing I knew, I was on my back. The salt air wafted in my nose and I sat up quickly. I was sitting on the shore of Texas, staring at the ocean. It was almost dawn. I got up, wiping the sand from my pants.

"Welcome back, Thalia," I muttered. I was home, to the earth. And I missed him now. Both of them. I must admit, Luke never left my thoughts since I got on land…and neither did Perseus Jackson.

//End Of Book One//

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK! Finally! I'm done!

SOME NOTES:

Book 2 will be up on October 11, 2007, so look foreword to that. You should put me on your author alert list if you haven't already.

TO MY REVIEWRS:

Faith- Thanks SO much for sticking to my story. You're great and your reviews have really given me inspiration!

Spork- well, without you…this wouldn't of happened.XDD

Thisisme- You rock too! Your reviews made me chuckle and glow inwardly.

Aleindude- You're sudden amazement in me made me stop and look when I started this story. Thanks for making me see my tons of accomplishments!

Heejunlim- Thanks SO much for your support! Love your stories. ;D

Mocha-frappe- Thanks so much for your kind comments! X) I'm glad you enjoy my writing!

Cursedkid- Thanks for your suggestions and faith in me! WHEEE!

Warriorgirl- Thanks for saying I have talent. Hehe.XD

Hogwartsgirl- Thanks for also sticking by this story!  I love people who do that.

Misslivia- thanks SO much for your suggestions! I've taken them to heart

Da archer- XDD your comments made me want to write more!! Yips!

Molly- Thanks for your input! I took it into consideration

SHIFTY- you left one message, but that shows me how much you care for this story  thanks so much too!

Pejas- XDD me? A mini riordan? I wish! XDD Thanks for having faith in me

Sanctus- You were the first to say "Maybe Percy can help with the horse situation" XD I think it went unnoticed! But I am honoring you!

Mnimbus- thanks for your faith in me too!

-X-

And with that reply to everyone, I bid thee fare well until the next book! XDD SEE YOU ALL THEN!


End file.
